The Changing Part Two
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: The Changing from EPOV


_**A/N: **__this is The Changing from Edward's POV be sure to read my next story, The Kidnapping! R&R!__**NONE OF THESE CHARACTER'S BELONG TO ME THEY ALL BELONG TO THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!**_

**The Changing Part 2**

EPOV

What am I supposed to do? My angel, writhing on the bed I bit her two and a half days ago. Her heartbeat is faint and breathing erratic, but faint.

"Bella?" she turned her head towards me, she can hear me.

"Aaaaaaah" she called out in pain.

"Bella, I think it's almost over it's been almost two and a half days, and your heartbeat is nearly stopped." I wanted nothing more than to help her. She began to breath heavier and thrashed around. She called out in pain one more time. Then I heard it, her heart stop, she was no longer breathing.

"Bella?" I was beginning to panic. "Bella? Can you hear me?"

"Edward?" She called my name, I sighed with relief.

"Yes? I'm here, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'm cold though" I chuckled. She closed her eyes. Then re-opened them and sat up slowly. We were in our room, on our new purchased bed.

"Hello beautiful" I was next to the bed in a chair, awed, slightly pained, by her sheer beauty my angel _Her eyes how beautiful, what a wonderful color of butterscotch, and her hair, a richer brown?_ I thought

"What?" she asked

"I didn't say anything"

"I heard you say, '_Her eyes how beautiful, what a wonderful color of butterscotch, and her hair, a richer brown?'_ you said it plain and clear."

"No I—" I was slightly stunned "—I thought that"

'_Uh huh', suuure_ I heard her say and it sounded like her 'voice' if I could hear it

"Hey! I heard that!"

"I didn't say anything!"

'_He's going crazy!'_ I heard it again

"I heard that too! I'm not crazy! I think you were speaking to me through your mind"

"Really? try thinking something Edward"

_I love you Bella, you are amazing _I thought.

'_I love you too Edward'_, I heard her

I then took her face, and pressed my lips to her silky lips, I felt her tingled with pleasure. I looked at my beloved and smiled.

"Are you ready to see everyone else?" I heard her have a quick intake of breath, she was smelling the others.

"Sure!" Holy cow! She was at the door in two seconds flat. "Whoa"

"You'll need to watch that, you could break off into a full blown run if you're not careful." I was at her side and opened the door for her.

"Thank you love" She smiled. Nothing can take my wife away from me now.

We came down stairs and everyone stood. Everyone was smiling, even Rosalie.

Alice was the first to approach Bella.

"Hi Bella! How are you feeling?"

'Just fine thank you' I suppose she can do that to everyone, I chuckled softly Alice was stunned completely. 

"Bella is trying out a new gift, she can hear people's thoughts, like me, but she can also put her thoughts into other people's minds." I was next to her holding her hand, she released it and hugged the Alice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"Would you like to go to the Meadow Bella?" At that moment Bella's eyes flickered, a yellow-gold, like the sun almost. I was bewildered for a moment

"Of course!" She replied.

"Ok let's go" We walked outside and I stopped to look at Bella. She turned her head. I followed her gaze, and saw a deer about two hundred yards away. It was a buck. "Very good Bella, this is coming very easily to you" Would you like to run to the meadow?" She looked at me nodded vigorously. She looked so excited. "Then lets go". We took off, the running came unbelievably natural to her. She look so blissfull. Then we were in the Meadow, the moonlight was magnificent, the light played off of Bella's alabaster skin. She is so beautiful in the moonlight.

"That was wonderful!" She was so excited. _Hmm another flash of yellow._

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No but, your eyes they flashed a sun yellow color for a moment."

"Hmm, whatever" She hugged me and I kissed her, crossing a huge boundary, but It doesn't matter, I no longer thirsted for her. When I pulled back her eyes flickered, crimson.

"Yellow again?" she asked

"No red, deep, deep red"

"Are you thirsty?" I didn't want her to have any over-coming thirsts.

"Not really, nothing unbearable"

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to risk it.

"Yeah, let's go back home—" She looked at a tree "Right after I do this" She then ran to a tree and ripped a two foot thick branch a hurled it, it shattered into tiny pieces.

"Cool"

"Enjoying yourself?" I muttered, although she was across the meadow she could still hear me. Oh, yeah…vampire?

'_Yes I am, thank you'_ she thought, I smiled, and we ran home. She went for the door and as she grabbed the handle it crushed in her hand. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Whoops, my bad, I'll pay for that" She sheepishly grinned. I grinned, and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it, it's happened before" _She really has to watch that_

"I know I do"

"Huh?" Did she just answer my thoughts?

"Nothing" We went inside, She still had the doorknob in her hand, she tossed it into the nearest drawer.

"Well tonight should be boring, considering no dreaming", She said as she and I sat down on the couch.

"Well we can find something to do", oh, I had some ideas "How bout' a little wrestling match?" She got a spark of excitement in her eyes and a wide grin spread across her face.

"Ok"

We went outside and stood a few feet away from each other. I began to count,

"One—" We both stepped forward into crouches "--…Two…THREE!" At that moment we both lunged for one another, crashing into each other, immediately I was on top of her had her arms pinned to the ground. I grinned. She suddenly scowled and growled. She then grabbed my arms and flung me over her and flipping our positions. Now she was on top of me and had _me _pinned to the ground, the excitement in her eyes died and she gave a triumphant smile. She leaned down and kissed me, I welcome defeat for a prize like this. I playfully growled.

"Wow very nice" I stood and dusted myself off. "Let's try again" This time we went into our positions. Neither of us instantly jumped. I shifted my weight to the left. Bella mimicked my movement. I jumped at her and she leaped back, I landed on my face. That was unexpected. She ran a few yards back. I ran to close the distance when I Bella lifted her hand and I smacked into what felt like a brick wall. I went flying backward. That almost _hurt_.

"Edward!" She ran to my body I layed there a bit stunned.

"What happened?" he said staring bemused at me.

"I don't know, I felt this sensation, and lifted my hand and then…bang, there was a wall"

"Well we never said you were limited into one power" she extended a hand to me, and pulled me up, another power? amazing.

"Can I test my power on Emmett?" she asked.

"Uh…sure" I looked at her quizzically.

"Hey Emmett could you come here?" He was at her side in seconds

"Yeah, Whaddya want?"

"Want to wrestle with Bella?" I was trying not to laugh at the surprise Emmett was going to get. Oh, this is going to be so funny the poor guy.

"Sure!" _'This is going to be funny'_ she told me. _I know_.

They took their positions and I counted "…Three!"

Emmett lunged at her and she merely held out a hand and SMACK he went flying. When he landed she jumped at him and in seconds she had him on his stomach with his massive arms behind his back. She had him pinned. She totally kicked his butt.

"What the heck just happened?" Emmett yelled when she let him up. I was shaking with laughter. That was the funniest thing I had ever seen.

"Bella's new power" I managed to say between gasps of air.

'_Don't worry I did this to Edward too'_ She comforted Emmett. He just glared at her. He went inside, with a bruised ego.

"I think I hurt his pride", she laughed.

We went inside the house and all the sudden she was in a headlock.

"EMMETT!!!"

"HAHA…I win" he released her after a nooggie. _'You are so going to get it'_

_Your eyes they flashed firey orange-red_.

"What?"

"Can we try something?" I asked

"Sure, why not we got time." We walked in front of a mirror and stood side bye side.

"Okay think of the happiest time of your life when you do look at your eyes"

A huge grin spread across her face when she saw the yellow.

"See! What did you think of?"

"My first visit to the meadow"

"Now think of the saddest time of your life" Her smile faded. Blue a deep, depressing, bottomless blue.

"What did you think of?" She was on the verge of crying I could see I just drudged up a memory of agony.

"When you left" her voice was nearly inaudible, even to me. Instantly I was contrite.

"Well think of the time when you felt the most love", She smiled and her eyes flashed deep, red, crimson.

"What did you think of?" I saw the scene of my proposal to her in my mind. "Ahh" I smiled and kissed her lightly. "I think we can confirm that your eyes flash a color to match a mood change."

"Will you watch the sunrise with me?" she asked

"Of course" We walked outside and sat on the porch with her snuggled against me. I rubbed circles on her back. _'I love you'_. She thought

_I love you too._

"Tag you're it" She smacked me and dashed off. I gave a wicked smile and took off after her, but to me, _she_ was it…

A/N: Please read my other stories! I'm working on The Kidnapping


End file.
